


Try A Hand Too

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Root stifled a giggle behind her hands.





	Try A Hand Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy :)

Root stifled a quiet giggle behind her hands as she and John watched their partners practice at being a couple in one of the park cameras. It was cute to watch how hard they were trying at the attempt; it wouldn't be easy for either of them when the actual mission came upon them.

Sensing John's nearly palpable worry, Root quietly reached over to squeeze the man's wrist light, John blinked is his surprise and looked at her hand on his wrist, before he nodded his thanks to her.

"We'll have to do this more often. Fake couple thing."

"Yeah."


End file.
